1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed towards a supporting frame and force inducing components mounted thereon which are structured to embrace predetermined portions of the spine causing its realignment and the reduction or effective elimination of any undesirable curvature of the spine known medically as Scoliosis and/or Kyphosis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spinal deformation known commonly to the layman as curvature of the spine and known medically as Scoliosis is relatively common. Correction of this type of spinal deformity occurs by performing surgical procedures which affect a straightening or alignment of the spine to the extent that the curvature and rotation are reduced as much as possible.
A currently accepted surgical procedure for correcting spinal curvature is known as the Harrington Procedure. This accepted procedure entails the distending of the spine and hopefully, the resulting alignment of the vertebrae into their proper orientation. As practiced, forces are applied to opposite ends of the undesirable curved portion of the spine, causing its distention and hopefully a reduction or elimination of the curvature. Once the spine is disposed in its distended orientation, bone grafting is accomplished between the affected vertebrae. A brace structure is then positioned and maintained in place in support of the affected vertebrae until healing of the grafting procedure is accomplished. While the Harrington Procedure, as currently performed, has effected the desired reduction of curved portions of the spine, at least one problem is inherent to this procedure. When the spine and accordingly the spinal cord surrounded by the vertebrae are oriented into the distended position, the spinal cord must be stretched or distended along with the realignment of the spine. Certain portions of the spinal cord may only accept a certain minimal distention without resulting damage or serious discomfort to the patient. Once the maximum point of distention has been reached by the spinal cord, further distention of the spine and/or affected vertebrae may not proceed. Accordingly, a certain degree of curvature may not be correctable without causing and/or risking severe damage to the spinal cord.
There is a need in the medical profession for an additional, effective surgical procedure and accompanying, complementary instrumentation to solve the problems associated with the correction of Scoliosis and/or Kyphosis. Such a procedure and/or instrumentation should be capable of reducing or eliminating deformity of the spine without undue discomfort to the patient or without the risk of damage to the spinal cord or contiguous soft tissue associated with the affected region of the spine.